Rain is magic
by PalindromeofUnknownFruit
Summary: The rain comes when the dancing starts, but it just makes it better HGHP please no flames and lotsa reviews! PEEZ! I LIVE OF DEM!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger eagerly pulled out the baby blue streamers that her mother had bought for her sixteenth birth day party. She draped them on and off the fence of her back yard blissfully with every step feeling light headed with excitement that was raging through her body. "Harry's gonna be here…Harry POTTER is going to be here…" The words danced in her mind and a smile spread across her delicate face and the freakles on her dainty nose seemed to dance. "Harry JAMES POTTER is going to be at MY party TONIGHT…" the words echoed in her mind as she came to the end of the fence and she reached for the duck tape and taped it to the oak fence. she put the duck tape back in her pocket and she threw the pink streamers in the trash. "I'm not six." She thought throwing the pink in the trash. She looked around at her hard work. Yellow and blue streamers danced across the fence. The Jacuzzi was open and ready and the water slide in the pool had been cleaned three times("Excitement makes me clean." Hermione admitted in her head.)and led into the pool. Her three brothers had put up a sign that said: "Foot ball in the park, six to eight. All wimps will be prepared.)

"Prats." She said reaching for the scissors and cutting out the Wimp part.

Hermione looked at the table that the food would be on. Her brother would be barbcuing and her other brother would be making the cake while her great great grandmother who ate nothing but yogurt and wheat would be watching the kids. Hermione wiped the sweat from her face and allowed the sun to hit it. She sat down on the hammock and kicked up her feet. Then…boom! A card board box hit the ground. Hermione sat up and swung her leg around and hit her brother Dylan in the nose.

"My god HERMNIONE!" Dylan covered his bleeding nose with his shirt.

"You broke my node!" his talk was meszsed up from the blood in his nose.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Here!" Hermione wiggled his nose."

"OW!"

"It ain't broken!"

"Aw, shud up."

Hermione saw the Ruth's clothing package her brother had dropped.

"It's here!"

"Well at least some one's happy!" he said shoving his sock to his nose after taking it off his foot.

"You dumb git! You've been weaing that sock for-"

"five day's straight."

"Something it wrong with you." She said giving her brother one last gaze before ripinging open the package with her black nails.

She pulled out a pair of jeans and a forest green T- Shirt with longsleeves with black and white stripes from under the short sleeves. Thjen, she pulled out a long, sickening, pick dress.

"AHHH!" Hermione threw back the dress and it went into the pool.

"It's sick!" she said looking at the lady bug buttons and pink bow at the neck.

"Well, I'll be going." Said Dylan. He took off his now red sock and threw it by her as she pinched the end of the dress and threw it over the fence and hit some poor kid at the Watson's house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione's cake was iced with white icing and covered in strawberries and strawberry juice. She shoved it into the fried and walked into the living room. Her brothers where there and playing fooz ball.

"GUYS! Out! Out out out!" she pushed them out.

"But I was beating John!"

"Shut up Klaus."

"You should be at the park!" The doorbell rang.

"Oh! That's probley Mare!" she swung open the door and there stood a tall long brunette with a long pale pink dress on. Her braces reflected when she smiled.

"Mare!" Hermione hugged Mare around the wasit since she was about six foot one.

"Hi Mione." She snorted as she shoved the blue bag to her.

The next few where Ginny and Dean, Ron and Lavender, and her friends from her neighborhood. Then Harry showed up at seven o' clock with a long present wrapped in red cloth.

"Um, I didn't have any wrapping paper." He said flashing an uneasy smile.

Hermione smiled. "Oh, it's cool. I like cloth, I was making a pillow. I can use it." Hermione laid it on the gift table and Harry gazed at the other gifts, they where so big and his was so small. He stuck his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Um, I hope you brought your bathing suit." She said.

"Oh, I did." He pulled it out of his duffel bag and looked around.

"Oh! Um, the bathroom is over there." She pointed to the white door.

"Thanks." And Harry walked in.

Hermione noticed that after Harry had changed(god, how her face lit up when she saw him shirtless) that he was avoiding Ginny. Since they broke up since Ginny was cheating on him. Hermione had written a poem about Ginny:

Oh Ginny, you mean red head,

How I WISH YOU WHERE DEAD.

Everytime I see you at lunch

My fist is craving for a punch.

And if you die, it'll be Harry and me,

And not you stupid weez-uh-ly

Since you left harry, feeling not well,

I hope you straight to

Well, that's how far she got , for then she received a letter saying Ginny had been caught cheating. So she had thrown it and starting dancing on her bed.

Soon after the night, Lavender and Luna and Parviti had come together and told everyone to go into the living room.

Now, Hermione's parents, where in a hotel in Paris with her little sister since Hermione's sister had some problems because she had lost oxygen when she was being born. They trusted Hermione and her brothers and left with out leaving any rules. Lavender stood upon the sofa in front of the coffee table.

"Hey! Everybody shut up!" her voice echoed.

The crowd stood silent and Lavender gave a self satisfactory smile. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention, we came up with a little game. Spin seven minutes."

"What the bloody-"

"Ron!"

"You spin the bottle and go in a closet with whom you got, smart one." Snapped Lavender as she sat down on the floor. Luna grabbed a coke bottle and threw it in the middle.

"Birthday girl go first." asked Luna.

Hermione held her breath and spun the bottle.

"What if he kisses me? No, he wouldn't do that. I'm his friend. He doesn't want to kiss me. He would never. No, he's the freaking flipping CHOSEN ONE! He wouldn't want to kiss a girl who was as weird as me. Oh my god, my stomach is doing back flips! Double back flips!" she thought. Her palms where sweating as she entered the small room and could hear them lock her and him in.

"Um," Hermione tried not to make contact with his green eyes.

"We can just talk,"

"Um, sure. I mean seven minutes is nothing, I don't think anybody snogs in here anyway."

Her face went blank. "Nice." He said.

"So, see any…movies…lately?"

"I saw this cool one with a talking Donkey and some green ogre."

"I seen that one, seen Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Nope."

"I love that movie! It's one of the best."

"Maybe I could watch it with you some time." He smiled.

"Um, sure. It's still in theatres."

"It's a date."

"Date" that word ringed in Hermione's head.

"yea….date."

The door clicked open and they eagerly fast walked out.

After they played for awhile, Ginny put in a CD in the Stereo outside and turned it up to max as they came outside.

Hermione sat down on a patio chair.

"Hey, Hermione." Said Ron sitting down on the patio chair next to her.

"You danced with him yet?"

"What?" red patches appeared on Hermione cheeks. "I- what are you talking about? You are crazy!"

"MmmHmmm. Come on Herm, we all know you fancy him. Oh and," he shot a look at Harry. "he likes you too." He stood up and kindly asked Lavender to dance.

Hermione smiled a small smile and danced with Dean, Ron (yeah, fast song, no touch, friend only) , and Neville. This was not satisfactory at all.

The music slowly slowed down and came to a stop. The rain started to come down as soon and Hermione was bout to open the last present, the one from Harry.

The skies got dark and thunder and lightning crackled in the sky.

"No. I never got to ask him to…" Hermione's thought screamed.

Ron Lavender both left in the fire place after her Muggle friend left and Ginny and Dean left bickering and Neville followed. Hermione stood in the rain, crying on the chair.

Her great great grandmother had sent Neville's little brother and Lavender's sister AND Dean's two brothers home in her blue Volvo. Hermione sat in the patio chair.

"I never even got to Dance with him, I'm so stupid. STUPID!" she hit her fist on the table and quickly drew it back because of the pain. "he fancies you, FANCIES!" she said.

"What?" said Harry walking up.

"Oh!" Her head shot up and looked into Harry's deep Green eyes.

"Um, nothing." She played with her thumbs putting one on the other and vice versa looking at her feet blushing. The rain began to fall and Harry smiled. "Well, I better go…" he started to walk away but Hermione stood up. "Wait!" she said. Harry turned around. "I, I just remembered." He uneasy mouth quiver turned into a smile. "I never got to dance with you. She put one hand on her hip and pointed to him.

"Hermione, it's raining."

"So? I don't care. It's my birthday, dance with me!" she said.

"There's no music."

Hermione pointed to the stereo and a green light twisted out and Ginny's CD began to play.

"Any more excuses?"

Harry shrugged, rolled his eyes and walked over to Hermione.

"Um, this is a slow song."

"So?"

Harry's cheek went a deep shade of pink as he put his hands on her waist. She put her hands around his neck having her wrist's touch.

INSIDE

Ron and Lavender appeared out of the fire place.

"Ron! It's ten o' clock!"

"Come on Lavender, you know that they're made for eachother!"

"Fine. I get Harry, you get Hermione." She said popping her index finger.

The walked into the living room and peered out the window.

"They're slow dancing." said Ron. "Aw…." Cooed Lavender.

"Still…" Ron pointed his finger at Hermione she instantly was pushed closer.

"huh-!" she became very close to Harry.

She turned her head very embarrassed. Pink patches began to show on her cheeks. Harry stuck his head a little closer. "Herm-" she turned her head and her lips brushed his but, the stuck.

Hermione smiled, the closed her eyes and pushed closer making it a very deep kiss. Harry closed his eyes and pulled her closer and pressed his lips onto her soft ones. They where now soaked in rain. They didn't care. Inside, Ron turned to Lavender. "You do that?"

Lavender shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

There was a knock on Hermione's apartment door as she was cooking spaghetti for her nephew and niece that had come to visit her during the summer. Hermione glared at the spaghetti as she stuck it into the strainer. "Now what!" she said. When her niece and nephew she had all ready got paint in her hair, grape juice on her white top, and cooking crumbs in her brand new couch. She opened the door to see her boyfriend standing there.

"Harry! Um, this isn't a good time, the kids are-"

"Harry!" The little girl named Ariel shot up and ran over and hugged his leg.

"Harry!" the little boy screeched. The boy's name was Eric and he was just a baby. Harry patted Ariel's head and gave Hermione a long hug.

Ariel stood up. "Come see what we're playing, Harry!" Ariel grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the couch and T.V. Ariel told Harry all about the game that they where playing(well, that she was playing, Eric was just sitting there and making the occasional poo).

Hermione starred outside where the rain was hitting against the window. Pitter patter pitter patter. She thought.

"Are you gonna ask Aunt Hermione to Marry you Harry?" asked Ariel.

Harry's cheeks went red and felt the little velvet box in his pocket.

"Um…"

"Ariel, that'd very personal, and it's rude to ask." Said Hermione. "But I'm glad you did." She thought.

Harry and Hermione had been dating for four years, and of course she expected marriage, doesn't everybody? Also, she thought Hermione Potter sounded very cool.

"Mrs. Hermione Potter." She whispered as she fumbled with the necklace that he had given her.

"What was that, Auntie Hermione?" asked Ariel peaking over the couch. She had a princess crown on and a pony was in her hand.

"Nothing!" said Hermione uneasily and she shoved the necklace down to her chest, she kept in there because it was close to her heart.

"Oh, okay." She went back to playing Enchanted Ponies with Harry.

Ariel and Eric had been put to bed and Harry and Hermione where sitting on the small balcony, since she was on the top(third) floor in her apartment building she had a small balcony, where the rain hit. They sat on the small patio couch.

They watched the rain and saw lighting crack in the sky. Hermione threw her arms around Harry from freight, she was scared of lighting.

Harry hugged her.

"Harry, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said getting up, "And that's why…." He got down on one knee. He took her daintly little hand

"That's why I want to be with you for the rest of my life Hermione. You where there when I needed someone, you where there to fight, you didn't run away, you saw me as just 'Harry' while other saw me as the freaking boy who lived. Hermione…will you marry me?"

Hermione and him where both drenched but Hermione managed to push out a "yes" and she grabbed his head and forced it up to hers until there lips attached. Inside, Ariel and Eric looked out the window.

"I told you so." Said Areil as she watched them passionately kiss.

Yeah, I know it's not as long as the others, but roll with me here. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Read and review, I only got like, let's see, one two…THREE REVIEWS 4 MY FIRST CHAPTER! So please review, you don't even have to read!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked down the to alter, carefullaly taking eachstep when she got up and faced Harry.

_CRACKLE BOOM!!_

They both looked up and saw the sky darkening and the rain about to come down. Hermione smiled. She faced Harry.

The preacher flipped through his now soaked bible, and read out loud. Since the ceremony was relatively long, Hermione's mascara was flooding down her face and her blush had been almost completely dabbed off. When the couple where about to saw their vows Ron yelled:

"HURRY UP!!! IT'S FREEZING!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!!!" yelled Ginny.

Harry and Hermionie finished, and Harry leaned in for a kiss. The people up roared for three seconds and then ran inside to avoid getting a cold.

At the reception It was still raining. While the first song played, Harry lead out Hermionie onto the dance floor in the pouring rain.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

And they danced while others joined in.

And Hermionie smiled.

Rain was magic.

It always will be.

That's the end of my HP Fan Fics!!! I'm now writing Pirate sof the Carribean, W/E only. I hope you liked my story!


End file.
